


Хэллоу-Вилл

by Svengaly



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сквозь исполинские толщи космоса несёт своё бремя исполинская черепаха Великая А’Туин, и бремя это состоит из четырёх слонов, подпирающих спинами диск Плоского Мира, а на диске расположен город Анк-Морпорк. <br/>И в этот город пришёл праздник.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хэллоу-Вилл

Сквозь исполинские толщи космоса несёт своё бремя исполинская черепаха Великая А’Туин, и бремя это состоит из четырёх слонов, подпирающих спинами диск Плоского Мира, а на диске расположен город Анк-Морпорк. 

И в этот город пришёл праздник. 

Это значит, что люди будут веселиться от души. Они будут напиваться, плясать народные танцы (на самом деле — один и тот же народный танец под любую музыку), вспоминать старые обиды, лупить ближних своих по физиономиям, обчищать их карманы, сбрасывать друг друга на поверхность реки Анк и, разумеется, делать то, от чего появляются дети. Нет, я не имею в виду выращивание капусты. 

А дети будут хранить дух праздника… 

— Бум-бум! Трам-парабам! 

— Оффлер всемогущий! Опять эти маленькие негодяи!

— День Пустых к нам мчится, скоро всё случится! 

Миссис Герхард Стелька робко взглянула в окно на компанию славных ребятишек, вымазавших свои пухлые щёчки сажей, и тут же спряталась, как улитка в раковину. 

— Лучше дать им конфет, — сказал господин Стелька, — не то выйдет, как в тот раз…

— … Что опять нас обманут, ничего не дадут! 

В притолоку ударил камень. 

— … когда они прибили к нашим дверям нашу же собаку. 

… с кровожадным весельем и жреческой серьёзностью возрождая дух древних богов. Взрослые о нём уже забыли, а дети помнят… 

— Эй, Билл, вот ещё один дом, — сказал мальчик с крокодильей головой, надетой поверх шапки с наушниками. 

Билл де Билл, широкоплечий кряжистый парнишка, — костюм страшилы сидел на нём не хуже собственной шкуры, — враскачку направился к дверям старого обветшалого дома, крыша которого налезала на немытые окна, как ведьминский колпак. 

— Там никто не фивёт, — прошепелявила девочка в костюме гуля. Отсутствие двух передних зубов лишало её облик должной убедительности. 

— Какой странный дом, — сказал мальчик-крокодил. — Похоже, там если кто и живёт, так только зомби. 

— Фомби едят детей, — добавила девочка. — Мне мама фказала. 

— Трусы, — Билл окинул своё съёжившееся войско пренебрежительным взглядом человека, двенадцать поколений предков которого героически пали в бою-за-чьё-нибудь-знамя. — Кто не рискует, тот не есть конфет. 

Он забарабанил в дверь молотком в форме тыквы и пропел:

— День мертвецов и разверстых могил! Ты конфет им подать не забыл? 

Дверь распахнулась. Длинная когтистая лапа сграбастала Билла и втянула его в дом. Огромная тыква, сидящая на плечах похитителя вместо головы, повернулась к детям и разинула пасть. 

— Нифего себе, — сказала девочка. 

… но не всегда. 

 

***

— А где же наш фруктовый салат и виноградины? — Вильям де Ворд придирчиво разглядывал свежий номер «Анк-Морпоркской Правды». 

— Мы решили заменить их тыквами, — Сахарисса Резник покраснела. — Только на сегодня. Я подумала, новая заставка будет соответствовать духу Дня Всех Пустых. Тебе нравится?

— Очень красиво. А цитата? «Истина разделает вас свободными: и всё!» * — тоже твоя идея?

— Нет, это просто опечатка. 

— Всё равно свежо, и это кстати. Что-то сегодняшний номер пресноват. 

Вильям взял «Анк-Морпорк Инфо». На первой странице красовался гигантский заголовок: «ЧЕЛОВЕК ПОХИЩЕН ТЫКВОЙ!»

«Гигантская тыква похитила и съела Билла де Билла, сына председателя Королевского общества Борзятников и Соколятников!» 

— Они никогда не указывают возраст! — сказала Сахарисса, возмущаясь непрофессионализмом коллег и одновременно радуясь непрофессионализму конкурентов. 

— Достабль опять взялся за старое? — откликнулся Вильям, лорд де Ворд. 

— Нет, вон он торгует, — Сахарисса выглянула в окно. 

Себя-Режу-Без-Ножа-Достабль, самый удачливый из неудачников Анк-Морпорка, торговал горячими сосисками и крысами-фри с украшенного тыквой лотка. По случаю праздника горячие сосиски расходились как… как горячие пирожки. 

Горожане стремились проникнуться духом Дня Всех Пустых. Все знают, что праздник не праздник, если ты не купил на улице хоть одно кушанье, состоящее из подгорелых кусочков сала неизвестного происхождения, обильно политых кетчупом. 

— Родни Карней здорово набил руку, — заметил Вильям, — хотя историю женщины, родившей кобру, ему не переплюнуть. 

Он оборвал себя на полуслове и поднёс листок к глазам. 

— Что это?

— Что? — Сахарисса тоже уставилась на иконографию. — Это просто старый дом, в окне которого кто-то подвесил тыкву…

— Которая смотрит прямо на нас. В жизни не видал тыквы с глазами. Наверное, это какой-то трюк. Позови Отто. Проклятье, если «Инфо» научилась делать фальшивые картинки, нам конец. 

Сахарисса энергично потопала в пол. 

Крышка люка, которым был прикрыт лаз в подвал, откинулась. 

— Чем йа помогайт? — на вампире, высунувшемся из люка, был жилет с множеством кармашков и галстук-«бабочка». Синие очки, украшавшие его переносицу, придавали ему исключительно интеллигентный вид. 

— Отто, можно ли сделать картинку, на которой изображено то, чего нет? 

— Простее простого. Ты брайт и рисовайт картинку от руки. 

— А можно сделать иконографию реально существующего предмета и добавить на неё ненастоящую деталь? 

— О, я не размышляйт над этим, — вампир подтянулся и уселся на пол, болтая ногами в открытом люке. — Йа думайт, если бесёнка-иконографа долго лупийт по голове, он сделайт всё, как ты сказайт. Дас ист шутка, — добавил он, глядя на вытянувшееся лицо Вильяма. — Дас ист абсолютно невозможно. Варум ты спросийт? 

— Посмотри на эту картинку, — Вильям протянул ему газету. 

Отто поправил очки. 

— Найн, — сказал он. — Дас ист нихт фальшивка. Тыква, который украйт малтшик — настоящий. 

***

— Мы ищем вашего сына, — устало повторил командор Ваймс. Он ненавидел праздники. — Но вы же понимаете, как трудно найти в Анк-Морпорке ребёнка, особенно сегодня? Город просто кишит мальчиками в костюмах страшил. 

— Вы не можете найти моего сына, потому что ищете его не там! — протрубил Билл де Билл-старший. 

Зычный голос охотника, наловчившегося перекрикивать свору псов, толпу разгорячённых виски охотников и егерей и одну визжащую от ужаса лису, прокатился от чердака до подвала, пройдясь по решёткам, как по струнам арфы. Ваймс тряхнул головой. На пол выпала серная пробка. 

В дверь заглянул Детрит. 

— Вы в порядке, сэр? — осведомился он, выразительно постукивая дубинкой об пол. 

Билл де Билл-старший сбавил тон до зловещего полушёпота. 

— Мой сын здесь! — он развернул номер «Анк-Морпорк Инфо» и ткнул пальцем в заметку. — Всё, что вам надо сделать — пойти и арестовать эту тыкву! 

В соседнем кабинете неодобрительно кашлянул капитан Моркоу Железобетоннсон. 

— Сэр, у вас всё в порядке? — хором спросили сержант Ангва и капрал Задранец. 

— В полном, — прорычал Ваймс. — Позовите сержанта Колона и капрала Шноббса. 

Он повернулся к де Биллу и проникновенно посмотрел ему в глаза. 

— Я пошлю своих лучших людей, сэр. Они найдут эту тыкву и расколют её… и расколют её пополам!

***

— Шнобби, — сержант Колон повёл носом, — когда ты менял носки в последний раз?

Капрал Шноббс наморщил лоб, погружаясь в глубины истории. Потом он наморщил нос и чихнул. 

По улице двигался Запах — плотный, сернисто-жёлтый, разухабистый, как матрос после недельной стоянки в порту, он шёл враскачку, расталкивая прохожих локтями. В кильватере Запаха двигался его владелец, известный всему Анк-Морпорку (кроме обитателей башен из слоновой кости) под именем Старикашки Рона. 

На Старикашке Роне было видавшее виды пальто (от таких видов даже у щеботанского поэта Дам-те Аллегория, прошедшего восемьдесят восемь преисподних, созданных различными богами, и составившего их подробные описания, наступило бы помрачение рассудка). Руки Старикашки уходили в карманы по локоть. Из одного кармана торчала дряхлая верёвочка, заканчивавшаяся на шее пёсика, шерсть которого имела цвет вод Анка, как сказал бы Аллегорий, или цвет слоновьего поноса, как сказали бы все остальные. 

Минуя сержанта Колона, пёсик поднял на него слезящиеся глаза и сказал:

— Гав. 

— Нападение на представителя власти при исполнении служебных обязанностей, — отозвался сержант, чувствуя, как закручиваются волоски в носу. — Три месяца тюрьмы или десять долларов штрафа. 

— Гав! — напомнил пёсик и прибавил: — Это та тюрьма, что при штаб-квартире Стражи? Мы отлично проведём время: ты, я, Старикашка Рон и Запах. Уверен, что и командор Ваймс жутко обрадуется. 

— Что ты сказал? — сержант Колон подозрительно покосился на Шнобби. 

— Ничего, — Шнобби вытащил из кармана конфету и бросил её Старикашке Рону. 

— Десница тысячелетия и моллюск! Разрази тебя гром. Благодарствую, добрый чело… эээ… гуманоид, — сказал нищий, разламывая конфету на две демократические половинки и отдавая одну из них лже-терьеру. Вторую он сунул в щель между полями шляпы и бородой. 

— День Всех Пустых, — объяснил Шнобби. — Надо уважать народные традиции.

— Особенно когда к ним прилагается такой запах, — согласился сержант Колон. 

— Запах? — Шнобби поскрёб под шлемом. — Как будто грибами немного пахнет, нет?

Старикашка Рон поднялся на крыльцо дома и постучал в дверь молотком в форме тыквы. 

— Нужно прекратить безобразие, — сказал сержант Колон. — Использование этого запаха следует приравнять к стрельбе из ружия в беззащитную толпу младенцев, старушек и безногих инвалидов. 

— Или к размахиванию тролльей дубиной, — подхватил Шнобби, не торопясь трогаться с места. — Или к метанию гномьего топора. 

— Просто встань рядом с ним. Когда дверь откроется и ему дадут что-нибудь, скажешь, что за умеренную плату в пятьдесят центов ты заставишь его уйти. 

— А если они откажутся платить? 

— Придержишь Старикашку Рона на крыльце до тех пор, пока они не сдадутся. 

— Попахивает вымогательством, — заметил Шнобби.

— Вымогательством попахивает Старикашка Рон, — не согласился Колон. — А ты попахиваешь… 

Он втянул воздух и закашлялся. 

— … Попахиваешь заботой о покое мирных граждан, — прохрипел он, смахивая слёзы. — Знаешь, пятьдесят центов — это мало. Проси доллар. 

— Ладно. 

Башмаки Шнобби звонко зацокали по булыжной мостовой, а потом глухо забухали по ступенькам. 

Открывающаяся дверь издала серию звуков, напоминающих сюиту «Гибель дворняги под колёсами возка с балалайками». 

— Раздербань на всё, — сказал Старикашка Рон. — Солома и штаны, туды тебя в качель!

Когтистая лапа сцапал его за плечо. В воздухе мелькнули дырявые подмётки. 

— Тыква, — промолвил Шнобби, выронив дубинку. 

Дверь вновь отворилась, точно огромная пасть, и слизнула его. 

На Кладбищенской улице остались окаменевший сержант Колон и улепётывающая со всех лап дворняжка. 

***

День Всех Пустых клонился к вечеру. Улицы Анк-Морпорка кишели личностями самого опасного и угрожающего вида; вервольфы, вампиры и ведьмы всех мастей наводняли их, грозя окружающим смертью и безумием. В общем, всё было как обычно, за небольшим исключением — все старались выглядеть не теми, кем они являлись на самом деле. Гномы переодевались в вервольфов, вервольфы — в троллей, тролли — в вампиров, а вампиры («черноленточники», никогда не употребляют слова на букву «к» и обожают какао; впрочем, кто их там, под маской, разберёт) — в членов гильдии Нищих и Попрошаек. 

Казначей Незримого Университета, наряженный горгульей, сделал круг вокруг храма Ио Слепого и прошёл на бреющем полёте над Филигранной улицей. 

— Вот распоясались! — выразился гном в костюме Чудовища, Пожирающего Носки. — Наверняка иностранец. 

— И не говори! — поддержал его тролль, одетый волшебником. — Понаехали тут, житья нет. Куда только Стража смотрит? Анк-Моркпорк, между прочим, не резиновый! 

***

«РАПАРТ

Сиводня, 31 октября, приблизительна в полдень (12 часов), я в соправождении капрала С.В.С.Дж.Шноббса праследовал по Кладбищенской улице в парядке Ахраны Парядка, после чего мы увидели Старикашку Рона и ево Запах, каторый даже не член Гильдии Нищих (Старикашка Рон, а не ево Запах, каторый, может, и член Гильдии, пока это только выесняетса), после чего капрал С.В.С.Дж.Шноббс, заметив, што Старикашка Рон и ево Запах, и также сабака, имя не выеснено, неизвесной Пароды, все вместе паднялись на крыльцо дома с преступной целью стаять там и ждать, пока хазяева не сдадутса и не дадут ему чево-нибудь. Вслед за этим капрал С.В.С.Дж.Шноббс, полный ришимости астановить Злоумышленника, каторый стучал в дверь, также пашёл на крыльцо, вслед за чем дверь аткрылась (очень быстро) и челавек с Тыквой вместо галовы схватил Старикашку Рона (очень быстро) и втащил ево внутрь. Вслед за чем Тыква похитила капрала С. В. С. Дж. Шноббса (очень быстро) и не открывала дверь несмотря на произведённые мной громкие стуки и нанесение ударов посредством ноги и дубинки. За сим я вернулся сюда. Сержант Ф. Колон». 

Закончив чтение рапорта, Ваймс перебросил сигару из одного угла рта в другой и некоторое время смотрел в пустоту. 

Беда была в том, что у сержанта Колона отсутствовало воображение. Полностью. 

— Сержант Детрит, капрал Задранец. Отправляйтесь на улицу Кладбищенскую и проверьте дом номер 13 на предмет нахождения там малолетнего Билла де Билла и капрала Шноббса, предположительно похищенных человеком-тыквой. 

Детрит и Задранец подозрительно уставились на каменное лицо командора Ваймса **. 

— Соблюдайте осторожность, — закончил Ваймс.

После того, как Детрит и Задранец покинули кабинет, из него как будто выгребли массу камней и закачали свежий воздух. Вместе с воздухом в кабинет проникло ещё кое-что. Вернее, кое-кто. 

— Так-так. — процедил Ваймс. — Что ты здесь делаешь, лорд де Ворд? 

— Господин де Ворд, — поправил его Вильям. — Я пришёл сюда, чтобы задать вам ряд вопросов. 

— Очень мило. 

— Но у меня их практически не осталось, — заверил его Вильям. — Я только что встретил Билла де Билла. Мы с ним учились в одной школе, знаете? Он рассказал мне…

— Понятно. 

— А потом я встретил сержанта Колона. Он выглядел немного потрясённым и говорил что-то про Кладбищенскую улицу. Немного несвязно, если вы понимаете, что я имею в виду. 

Ваймс прищурился и выпустил облако сигарного дыма. Если бы он был одним из болотных драконов госпожи Ваймс, то служители уже упали бы на пол и закрыли головы руками в ожидании взрыва. 

— После чего я увидел сержанта Детрита и капрала Задранец — они как раз выходили из вашего кабинета, — и услышал — вот совпадение! — опять про Кладбищенскую улицу. На которой Билла де Билла-младшего видели в последний раз. Теперь я могу уйти. 

— Писать очередную статейку, как я понимаю, — сказал Ваймс. — А теперь слушай меня очень внимательно, лорд де Ворд, или господин де Ворд, или господин Ступай-К-Чёрту, или как тебя там. Если ты напишешь, что я озадачен, или что Стража в растерянности, или что в городе орудует серийный убийца-маньяк, я… Не смей это записывать! 

— Так в городе орудует убийца-маньяк? 

— Нет! Мы этого не знаем!

— Значит, Стража в растерянности? 

Ваймс очень глубоко вздохнул. Потом очень шумно выдохнул и посмотрел на Вильяма поверх сложенных пальцев. 

— Пиши, — сказал он тихо. — Стража ведёт расследование. Мы поймаем злоумышленника и вернём Билла де Билла до того, как Ночь Всех Пустых подойдёт к концу. А теперь ИДИ. 

Вильям понял, что вышел, только очутившись по ту сторону двери. 

— Посмотрим, что скажет патриций, — пробормотал он. 

***

— Потрясающие новости! 

— Тыквы захватили город!

— Ужасающие новости!

— Ужасающие? — переспросил лорд Витинари. 

— Сегодня День Всех Пустых, — сказал Руфус Стукпостук, секретарь патриция. — Сегодня все новости ужасающие. 

— Ясно. Принеси мне листки. 

Через пять минут Стукпостук подал лорду Витинари новостные листки (давно уже приближавшиеся по объёму к омнианской «Книге Урна», с картинками). 

«ТЫКВА ПОХИЩАЕТ ЧЕЛОВЕКА!» — прочёл он вслух. 

— Это же «Анк-Морпорк Инфо», — сказал Стукпостук осторожно. 

Лорд Витинари взял «Анк-Морпоркскую Правду». 

«Человек-Тыква (возраст неизвестен) похитила малолетнего Билла де Билла (8), втащив его в дом номер тринадцать на улице Кладбищенской. Отец в отчаянии. Городская Стража ведёт расследование. 

«ПРЕСТУПНИК БУДЕТ ОБНАРУЖЕН!» — заявил командор Самюэль Ваймс, главнокомандующий Городской Стражи, герцог Анкский (49). 

— Смею предположить, командору Ваймсу это не понравится, — заметил Стукпостук. 

— Если в нашем городе тыквы воруют людей, то это не нравится мне, — сказал лорд Витинари. 

***

По Кладбищенской улице бежал Наверн Чудакулли, аркканцлер Незримого Университета. За ним гналась толпа волшебников. Напротив дома номер тринадцать Чудакулли притормозил и запрокинул голову. 

— Казначей! — прокричал он в мегафон. — Спускайся сию минуту! Ты знаешь, что я запретил тебе подниматься выше университетских стен! 

Казначей уселся на первую попавшуюся крышу и посмотрел вниз. 

— Ты меня звал, аркканцлер?

— Спускайся оттуда!

Чердачное окно со стуком отворилось. Мелькнула когтистая лапа, и казначей исчез. 

— Ааа! — дружно выдохнули волшебники. 

Аркканцлер резво взбежал на крыльцо и ударил посохом в дверь. Та приотворилась, и под ноги Чудакулли упала остроконечная шляпа. 

— Ооо! — сказали волшебники. 

В окне появилась огромная тыква и подмигнула им огненным глазом. Прежде чем аркканцлер разразился негодующими криками, рваная занавеска опустилась. 

 

***

По мнению многих дам, патриций Хэвлок Витинари когда-то был самым красивым мужчиной Анк-Морпорка. В основном, такое мнение разделяли особы, которые полагали острые черты лица и стройную (кто скажет, что палки не отличаются стройностью?) фигуру признаками истинного аристократизма. Люди, не столь падкие на проявления бытового эстетизма, при появлении патриция задавались вопросами: «Ест ли он вообще? И что он ест? Или кого? И не кричит ли оно в то время, когда его едят?» 

Вильям принадлежал к людям второй категории. 

— А, лорд де Ворд, — сказал патриций, оторвав взгляд от бумаг. Вильям заметил, что некоторые лежат вверх тормашками. — Не припомню, чтобы я тебя приглашал. 

— Поразительно, сколько людей не могут вспомнить, чтобы искали встречи со мной, — откликнулся Вильям, незаметно вчитываясь в верхний документ. — Но потом-то они всегда вспоминают. 

Патриций откинулся на спинку кресла, рассеянно положив руку на пачку документов и смешивая их. 

— Но не я, — сказал он, отчётливо произнося каждое слово. — Я не приглашал тебя. Я не хотел тебя видеть. 

— Тогда зачем вы разрешили мне войти?

Лорд Витинари сложил пальцы «домиком» и посмотрел на них сквозь них на де Ворда. Вильяму почему-то вспомнилась огненноглазая тыква в окне. 

— Лорд де Ворд…

— Господин, с вашего позволения. 

— Господин де Ворд, я позволил тебе войти, чтобы донести до тебя со всей возможной ясностью: я не хочу, чтобы ты разыскивал малолетнего Билла де Билла, 8 лет, а также А.А.Круттивертти (71), казначея Незримого Университета…

Мышцы лица Вильяма де Ворда были выдрессированы, как цирковые собачки. Там, где другой человек подскочил бы на полметра с места с воплем «Быть того не может!», Вильям даже глазом не моргнул. 

— … а также капрала городской Стражи Шнобби Шноббса, около 34 лет отроду. 

Ну хорошо, моргнул. 

— Ты не станешь этого делать, господин де Ворд. Каждый должен заниматься свои делом: пироги печи пирожник, сапоги тачать сапожник, нищие — попрошайничать, наёмные убийцы — убивать. Ты должен выпускать свои новостные листки (хотя очень многие были бы тебе благодарны, если бы ты бросил это занятие, женился на мисс Сахариссе Резник и занялся охотой и разведением борзых, как полагается лорду), а Стража — искать пропавших людей. Ты меня понял, господин де Ворд?

— Да, сэр. 

Вильям изобразил подобие улыбки и покосился на ширму, над которой взволнованно подрагивал кончик колпака.

— Могу я переговорить с аркканцлером Незримого Университета? 

— Безусловно. 

— В таком случае… 

— Но не здесь. Можешь идти, господин де Ворд. 

Вильям поднялся. 

— Да, ещё одно, — задушевно шепнул лорд Витинари. — Эти документы написаны особым шифром, который можно прочесть, только перевернув листок. Читая его обычным способом, ты не увидишь ничего, кроме деревенских сплетен. 

Вильям благоразумно не признался в том, что давно увлекается шифровальным делом и научился читать как текст перевёрнутый, так и текст зеркальный. 

Руфус Стукпостук проводил его до выхода из апартаментов патриция, заботливо следя, чтобы де Ворд не сбился с пути и не нырнул в какой-нибудь из коридоров. Очутившись на улице, Вильям задумался. Он всегда говорил правду и теперь намеревался исполнить данное патрицию обещание. Он не станет искать ни Билла, ни казначея, ни, боги упаси, Шнобби Шноббса. 

Он возьмётся за поиски человека-тыквы, а если попутно обнаружится кто-то из вышеперечисленных лиц, что ж, на то воля рока. 

***

Наверн Чудакулли вышел из-за ширмы и упал в кресло, задрав ноги в остроконечных туфлях на ломберный столик. 

— Де Ворд не знал, что казначея украли, — сказал он обвиняющим тоном. 

— Вильям де Ворд приведён в нужное эмоциональное состояние, — проговорил патриций. — Есть люди, добиться от которых чего-то можно только одним способом — строго-настрого запретив им этим заниматься. У этого молодого человека есть нюх. 

Он слегка улыбнулся, представив, в какое смятение повергнет клатчского посла публикация в новостном листке выдержек из некоторых особо секретных документов. 

— У меня тоже есть, — Чудакулли повёл носом. — Пахнет так, будто кто-то выбросил туалетный коврик… и этот коврик приближается. 

Дверь приоткрылась. В кабинет вошёл старый жирный терьер, равнодушно посмотрел на аркканцлера и поплёлся к своему хозяину, по пути так же равнодушно тяпнув Чудакулли за лодыжку. 

— Ой! — сказал аркканцлер. 

На самом деле он выразился куда более энергично. 

— Вафф! — вяло произнёс Ваффлз, не обращая внимания на вопли гостя. — Вуф-вуф. Гафф. Тяф. 

Лорд Витинари склонил голову, прислушиваясь. 

— Груфф, — добавил Ваффлз. 

На этом запасы его красноречия иссякли. Терьер перевалился через край своей корзинки и упал на спину, задрав вверх все четыре лапы. 

— Ты понимаешь собачий язык? — удивился Чудакулли. 

— Разумеется. Ты не представляешь, как много интересного могут сообщить существа, которые всегда крутятся у людей под ногами и которых никто не принимает всерьёз. 

Будь Наверн Чудакулли хоть чуточку озабочен конспирацией, он бы навсегда постановил себе опасаться собак. Но он не постановил. Ему было наплевать на то, что кто-то может его подслушать. 

— И что интересного он рассказал тебе сейчас, Хэвлок? — беззаботно осведомился он. 

— Ваффлз встретил старого друга. Когда-то хозяин этого друга (или его компаньон) спас Ваффлзу жизнь, а теперь его похитили. 

— Кто?

— Ваффлз сказал: «Человек-Тыква». 

Аркканцлер и патриций посмотрели друг на друга. 

— И я ему верю, — закончил лорд Витинари. — Видишь ли, я немного знаю о хозяине этого друга. Похитить его могло лишь настоящее чудовище. 

— А где… 

— На Кладбищенской улице. 

— Молодому де Ворду следует быть очень осторожным, — сказал Чудакулли, помолчав. 

— В наших интересах, чтобы он вёл себя как можно более неосторожно, — мягко сказал патриций. — Тогда он выведет на след человека-тыквы командора Ваймса. И командор Ваймс схватит злоумышленника. 

— А если де Ворд к этому времени будет… ммм… пострадает?

Патриций Витинари бросил взгляд на номер «Анк-Морпоркской Правды». 

— В таком случае, — произнёс он ещё мягче, — в городе станет одним новостным листком меньше. 

***

— Сахарисса? О, Боже, — Вильям отскочил. 

— Отменный грим, не правда ли? — Сахарисса радостно улыбнулась кровавым ртом. — Отто помог мне обрести надлежащую внушительность. 

— Ты очень… внушительна. Особенно клыки. Ты выглядишь, как настоящая вампиресса. 

— Правда? — грудь Сахариссы затрепетала, заколыхав волны черного газа. 

Вильям порадовался, что он сам не вампир. 

— Мне было бы спокойнее, — сказал он поощрительно, — если бы ты надела на руку чёрную ленточку и не употребляла слова на букву «к». А сейчас, если не возражаешь, нам нужно совершить краткую вылазку по служебной надобности. Где Отто?

— У нас ведь сегодня вечеринка, — протянула Сахарисса с разочарованием. — Разве ты забыл?

— Я не забыл. Я не знал. Впрочем, мы ещё успеем. Нам надо только заглянуть в один старый дом и сделать пару картинок, — Вильям поглядел на Сахариссу и нахмурился. — Мы с Отто пойдём вдвоём. Ты оставайся. Это слишком опасно. 

— Опасно?

— Да. Уже несколько человек пострадало. 

— О!

— Наверное, я возьму Рокки и Хорошагору. 

— Они заняты. Украшают отпечатную машину гирляндами из костей и черепов. 

— Надеюсь, ненастоящими? 

— Конечно, настоящими! С тобой пойду я. Потом я отнесу материал, чтобы его успели дать в вечернем выпуске, а ты забежишь домой и переоденешься. У тебя ведь есть костюм?

Вильям неопределённо помычал. Последний раз он наряжался пиратом на Страшдество лет пятнадцать тому назад и не горел желанием повторить этот опыт. 

***

Вопли на улице усиливались крещендо. Ваймс подошёл к окну. Толпа ряженых (и не очень) чудовищ и страшилищ сплелась в один пёстрый клубок. 

— Сержант Ангва, — сказал Ваймс, — кажется, прямо у штаб-квартиры Стражи происходит масштабная драка.

— Это просто карнавал, сэр. 

— Вот как? Сержант Детрит и капрал Задранец не вернулись?

— Нет, сэр. Разрешите разведать обстановку? 

— Я сам разведаю. Капитан Моркоу здесь?

— Так точно, сэр. 

— Превосходно. Оставляю тебя за старшую. Следи, чтобы карнавал… ммм… не ворвался в подведомственные помещения. У нас и без того праздник каждый день. 

***

Ничто не стимулирует умственный процесс так, как сознание того, что тебе пора уходить. Вильям мог сидеть часами, пялясь на чистый лист бумаги, но стоило ему только собраться на свидание или вечеринку, как слова оживали и начинали проситься наружу, крича и расталкивая друг друга локтями. Никогда Вильям не писал так хорошо, как стоя в трусах, одном носке и рубашке с незавязанной «бабочкой» и удерживая листок на краю раковины. Наверное, поэтому он так и не женился. 

— Вильям, ты готов? Отто ждёт. 

Сахарисса заглянула в кабинет. Вильям, на этот раз полностью одетый, согнулся в три погибели над подоконником и лихорадочно дописывал заметку для вечернего номера. 

— Сейчас, я уже заканчиваю. «И вырвал ему грешный язык…» Отдашь это в печать вместе с материалами расследования по Кладбищенской. Ещё секундочку. Нужно название. Думаю, «Случай на перепутье». Да, так будет хорошо. 

***

Казначей начал приходить в себя. Голова казалась огромной и какой-то пустой. Впрочем, к этому ощущению он давно привык. Несколько пилюль из сушёных лягушек, и он станет, как все. Ну, почти как все. Не то чтобы он любил пилюли из сушёных лягушек. Если бы не настойчивые уговоры коллег (иногда заключавшиеся в насильственном заталкивании пилюль ему в глотку), он принимал бы их в два, а то и в три раза реже. Однако сейчас он ощущал настоятельную потребность в парочке, потому что такой большой и такой оранжевой его голова не была никогда. 

Да и мир вокруг выглядел каким-то треугольным… 

Посреди комнаты стоял человек с косой в руке, а в углу скрючилась странно знакомая фигура. Казначей собрался попросить о помощи, как стоявший повернулся, и стало ясно: человеком был только тот, кто лежал в углу, а существо с косой было… 

Казначей затаил дыхание и притворился сушёной лягушкой. 

***

Вильям открыл глаза. Плечо, изборождённое кровавыми полосами, ныло, будто больной зуб. Он лежал на полу. Из щелей тянуло ледяным сквозняком, пахло пылью и чем-то ещё — скорее всего, неприятностями. 

Вильям поднял голову и упёрся взглядом в два очень блестящих жёлтых башмака. Над ними колыхался подол чёрного балахона, а в вышине, под самым потолком висела гигантская тыква. Тыква разинула зубастую пасть и спросила:

— Как твоё имя? 

— Вильям де Ворд, — Вильям сел. 

В руке человек-тыква сжимал устрашающего вида косу с очень, очень-очень острым лезвием. 

— Стало быть, тёзки, — тыква хихикнула. — Я — Хэллоу-Вилл. 

— Хэллоу? — переспросил Вильям. 

— Вилл! Не придуривайся. Я дух Дня Всех Пустых, — существо раскинуло руки. — Это мой дом. А это мои гости. Славная шутка, верно? 

Вильям смотрел на стену за спиной Хэллоу-Вилла. Вдоль неё сидели люди — старик в чёрном пальто, стражник в кольчуге, волшебник в наряде горгульи и мальчик в костюме страшилы. Вместо голов у них были тыквы. 

— Ты любишь шутки, верно? — медленно сказал Вильям. 

— Догадливый, — красные глаза сверкнули. — Но разгадливый ли ты? 

Вильям сдержал отрицание, едва не сорвавшееся с губ. 

— Да, — сказал он. — Очень. И что? 

— Я буду тебе загадывать загадки, а ты разгадывай, — Хэллоу-Вилл подтянул к себе древний табурет и уселся, поставив косу между колен. 

— А если не разгадаю? 

— Голова с плеч, — Хэллоу-Вилл щёлкнул когтем по лезвию. 

— Но их ты просто превратил в тыквы, — Вильям показал на молчаливых людей. 

— Да! — взвизгнул Хэллоу-Вилл. — И это совсем не весело! Они не хотят со мной играть, а если я их убью, они даже не почувствуют! Где же тут веселье? 

— Как же ты любишь веселиться? 

— Убивать. Пожирать. Замучивать насмерть, — начал перечислять Хэллоу-Вилл, загибая когтистые пальцы. — Загадывать загадки. 

— Давай остановимся на этом пункте. Ты загадаешь мне три загадки…

— Почему три? 

— Три — священное число. 

— Для кого как, — если раньше тыква улыбалась просто широко, то теперь углы её рта едва не сошлись на затылке, а пламя полыхнуло, как в кузнечном горне. — В некоторых культурах священным числом является «семь», в иных — «девять». Я слышал о Вселенной, построенной на числе «сорок один». 

— О, Боже, — пробормотал Вильям. — А какое число считаешь священным ты?

— «До хрена».   
***

Когда командор Ваймс и капитан Моркоу подошли к дому номер тринадцать, возле него уже собралась маленькая толпа. 

Сахарисса пинала не желавшую отпираться дверь. 

— Что здесь происходит? 

— Дверь не поддаётся, — сообщила капрал Задранец. 

— Не поддаётся вам с Детритом? — уточнил Ваймс. 

— Я разбила её топором в щепки, но она срослась снова. Детрит пробил в ней дыру дубиной, но через секунду дверь была целёхонька. Похоже, дом получил, что хотел. 

— И получит ещё кое-что, если эта милая девушка не прекратит в него рваться, — заметил Ваймс. 

— О, командор, — Сахарисса нервно поправила волосы. 

— Где твой шеф, госпожа Резник? — спросил Ваймс. — Ты съела его? 

— Нет. Нет, это просто грим, — объяснила Сахарисса. 

— Где же он, в таком случае?

— Грим? Всё ещё на мне, — сказала Сахарисса с дурацким смешком. 

— Твой шеф, — пояснил Ваймс очень терпеливо. 

От такого терпеливого тона в недрах подследственных троллей происходило настоящее кремнетрясение. 

— Он внутри, — пропищала Сахарисса. — Его забрала тыква, вот и господин Шрик подтвердит. Отто? А где же Отто? 

***

— Вопрос первый: зимой и летом — одним цветом. 

— Кровища, — ответил Вильям, впервые в жизни радуясь, что учился в закрытой школе для мальчиков. 

— Правильно, — сказал Хэллоу-Вилл разочарованно. — Это был лёгкий вопрос, для затравки. Следующий: висит груша, нельзя скушать. 

***

В щель под дверью просочилась струйка тумана и деловито поползла вверх по лестнице. Очутившись в коридоре второго этажа, она на миг застыла, словно прислушиваясь, а потом втянулась в замочную скважину одной из комнат.

***

— Сто одёжек — все без застёжек. 

— Мумия, — хрипло сказал Вильям. — Много у тебя ещё в запасе? 

— До хрена, — дружелюбно сообщил Хэллоу-Вилл. — Без окон, без дверей, полна горница людей. 

— Гномью шахту завалило. А можно я тоже задам тебе вопрос? 

— Вообще-то так не полагается, — Хэллоу-Вилл задумался. — Ладно, спрашивай, раз уж ты мой тёзка. 

— Что написано на лезвии твоей косы? Я хотел бы отразить этот момент в своей будущей статье. 

— В будущей статье отразят тебя, дружище, — Хэллоу-Вилл взглянул на лезвие и наморщил оранжевый лоб. Треугольные глаза стали похожи на ломтик свадебного пирога, пролежавший неделю под подушкой. 

— Ты не умеешь читать, верно? — вкрадчиво спросил Вильям. 

— Если и так, что с того? — огрызнулся Хэллоу-Вилл. 

— Скажи, когда ты здесь появился? 

— Я был здесь всегда! — заорал Хэллоу-Вилл, выдохнув язык пламени. — Я-был-тут-всегда! Вопросы здесь задаю я! Что написано на лезвии моей косы, я тебя спрашиваю?! 

— Дай прочитать, — Вильям наклонил голову и придержал древко косы рукой. — «Уражай 19… года, агарод гаспадина Винтлера». 

— Что это значит? — раздражённо спросил Хэллоу-Вилл. 

— Анк-Морпорк — очень древний город, — задумчиво сказал Вильям. — И он переполнен магией. В других местах под земной корой протекает магма. В Анк-Морпорке — магия. Иногда в земной коре появляются разломы, и тогда магия начинает просачиваться наружу. Если бы ты был человеком, то помнил бы, что случилось, когда господин Хонг открыл свои «Три-Весёлых-Сколько-Съешь-Рыбы» на Дагонской улице во время лунного затмения. Стоит какому-нибудь существу или предмету очутиться в нужном месте в нужное время, чтобы превратиться… во что угодно. Лягушка может стать принцем, мышь — лошадью (не уверен, что это хорошая перспектива для мыши), а тыква, 19… года урожая, с огорода господина Винтлера — человека с презабавными овощами — может стать Хэллоу-Виллом, духом Дня Всех Пустых. 

С этими словами он сделал шаг назад. Не разжимая рук. 

***

— Эх, дубинушка, ухнем! — Детрит врезал по двери дубиной. 

— Эх, зелёная, сама пойдёт! — поддержала его топором капрал Задранец. 

Дверь ломалась и срасталась, ломалась и срасталась. Наблюдать за этим было всё равно, что смотреть, как горит огонь в камине. 

— К этой двери, — заметил Ваймс, глядя на обугленный косяк, — применялась магия. 

— Вильям сказал, что во дворце Витинари он видел аррканцлера Чудакулли, — дрожащим голосом сказала Сахарисса. — Тыква украла казначея Незримого Университета. 

***

— Я — тыква?! — Хэллоу-Вилл наступал на Вильяма, плюясь огнём. — Я тебя самого покромсаю на ломтики! Отдавай мою косу! 

Вильям размахнулся и нанёс удар. Если бы он был крестьянином, удар достиг бы цели, но он был дворянином, и только что обнаружил: орудовать изогнутым лезвием на длинной рукоятке совсем не так удобно, как прямым на рукояти короткой. Коса зацепилась за табурет и застряла. 

— Хи-хи-хи! — произнёс Хэллоу-Вилл, чётко разделяя слоги. 

— Приятель, тебе надо поработать над демоническим хохотом, — проворчал Вильям, дёргая косу за древко. — Это позор, а не хохот. 

— Хо-хо-хо!

— А теперь ты совсем, как Санта-Хрякус. 

— Ты мне зубы не заговаривай, — Хэллоу-Вилл ощерился, вытягивая лапы. Когти на них стали удлиняться и засверкали, как ножи. 

— Улыбочку, битте! 

Рот Хэллоу-Вилла непроизвольно расширился в улыбке. Саламандра вспыхнула, залив комнату ослепительным светом. Хэллоу-Вилл замер. Вильям высвободил наконец косу. 

Чирк!

— Нет, нет, нет! — завопила тыква, катясь по полу. — Так нечестно… нечес… нече… 

Вильям наклонился и подобрал её. Огонь в глазницах потух, челюсти сжались и разжались в последний раз, и тыква стала просто тыквой. 

— Отличная картинка, — одобрил вампир. — Зер гут. Особенно та, где балахон опадайт и растворяйся в темноте. 

— Спасибо, Отто, — сказал Вильям. — Если бы не ты, мне бы плохо пришлось. 

— Битте зер, — отозвался вампир. — А что мы делайт с этими тыква… с этими тшеловеками? 

— Есть у меня одна идея, — Вильям прищурился. — Начнём с капрала Шноббса — просто на всякий случай. 

Он глубоко вздохнул. 

— Надеюсь, я не ошибся, — сказал он и взмахнул косой. 

***

— Отличный костюм, — сказала Сахарисса. 

Её голос слегка дрожал. 

Вильям оглядел себя. Его одежда свисала клочьями. Клочья были заляпаны кровью и тыквенными семечками. В руке он держал косу, под мышкой — гигантскую тыкву. 

— Шеф? — Шнобби на разъезжающихся ногах спустился с крыльца, попытался отдать честь, промахнулся и ткнул себе в глаз. — Кто-то испачкал меня тыквой и насовал корок в воротник. Вы только посмотрите! А ведь перед дежурством я надраил нагрудник до блеска! 

— Это орудие преступления, — сказал Вильям и сунул ему в руки косу. — А это — преступник, которого ты, капрал Шноббс, только что обезвредил. 

Шнобби уронил косу, прижал тыкву к груди и выпучил глаза. 

— Я?! 

— Вставайт близко к командор Ваймс, — Отто навёл на шатающегося Шноббса объектив. — Улыбочку! Сейчас вылетайт мышка! Аааарргхыыыарггх! 

Ваймс молча смотрел на двери. 

— Десница тысячелетия и моллюск, — слабо сказал возникший на пороге призрак, окружённый зловещим облаком миазмов. — Я же говорил! Разрази их гром! Десница тысячелетия и моллюск! Я же говорил! 

— Где я? — простонал казначей, держась за голову. — Командор Ваймс? Где аркканцлер? 

— Полагаю, в Университете, — сказал Ваймс, едва разжав губы. 

— Тогда я полетел… хотя мне нельзя. 

— Лети, господин казначей, — устало разрешил Ваймс. — Сегодня можно. Только ты уж никуда не садись, пока не доберёшься до места, сделай милость. 

Отто лихорадочно делал картинки, то и дело рассыпаясь в прах. 

— А вот и наш маленький проказник, — сказал Ваймс голосом мягким, как гномий хлеб со смуродиной. — Капрал Задранец!

— Здесь! 

— Проводи этого шалунишку к его отцу. И проследи, чтобы он не сворачивал. 

— Дай конфету! — потребовал Билл у гномихи. 

— Пойдёшь со мной — получишь настоящий сладенец из настоящего сланца, — пообещала Задранец. — Или квазинак из настоящего кварца. 

— А если не пойду? — спросил Билл. 

— Тогда я суну тебя туда, куда Аги Молотокрад уголь суёт, — и Задранец продемонстрировала кулак в латной рукавице, похожий на шар «моргенштерна». 

Выражение «железная рука» по отношению к гному любого пола употребляется отнюдь не в переносном смысле. 

— Сладенец? Отлично, — сдался Билл. — Только не гранит науки. Не знаю, что это такое, но отец говорит, что мне он не по зубам. 

— С гранитом даже я не справлюсь, — утешила его Задранец, ненавязчиво подталкивая его в спину дубинкой. Видите, шеф, — прибавила она гордо, — я умею ладить с детьми. У нас, женщин, этого не отнимешь. 

***

— Ночь бывайт зер интересной, — с грустью сказал Отто, глядя на сереющее небо. — Но мы пропускайт вечеринка. Никто не увидейт мой замечательный костюм. 

— Мы видели, — Сахарисса похлопала его по плечу. — Из тебя получился отличный гном. Хочешь, я сделаю твой портрет в этом наряде? 

— Йа не выходийт на картинка, — отозвался Отто. — Получайт только слабый-слабый облачко. 

— А я приготовила несколько графинов «Кровавой Мэри», — запечалилась Сахарисса, — и даже не пригубила. И мой костюм тоже никто не оценил, а ведь я просто настоящая вампиресса, правда, Отто? 

— Вылийт, — подтвердил фон Шрик. — Словно две капли жидкости на букву «ка». 

— Вас видел командор Ваймс, а это уже немало, — сказал Вильям, пытаясь писать на ходу. — Уверен, вы произвели на него сильнейшее впечатление. Конечно, на вечеринку мы не успеем, зато успеем к утреннему выпуску. Вечером я лично поставлю «Кровавую Мэри» для тебя, Сахарисса, и чашку лучшего какао для Отто. Почему лучше всего пишется, когда для этого совсем нет условий?! 

— Не знаю, — отозвалась Сахарисса. — Но знаю точно, что манжеты твоей свадебной рубашки будут достаточно широки, чтобы написать на них передовицу, и что во время церемонии я не выпущу тебя из поля зрения, пока не скажу «Да, согласна». 

— Согласна на что? — рассеянно переспросил Вильям. 

— На порцию «Кровавой Мэри». Не забудь, сегодня вечером. 

— Если опять не случийтся какой-нибудь происшествие, — заметил Отто. 

— Не каркай! — сказали Вильям и Сахарисса. 

***

«В небе над Анк-Морпорком был обнаружен неопознанный летающий объект. При приближении объект был опознан как профессор А.А.Круттивертти (71), казначей Незримого Университета

«Пилюли из сушёных лягушек — и ты на седьмом небе!» — сказал владелец аптеки на углу улицы Мухоморов и проезда Провидческого доктор Вротт Мненогги (45), крупнейший в Анк-Морпорке производитель указанных пилюль (коробочка — 5 $, пять коробочек — 20 $). 

Аркканцлер Незримого Университета Наверн Чудакулли (72) ситуацию комментировать отказался». 

Под заметкой красовалась картинка с изображением возмущённо удалявшейся спины Н.Чудакулли (72). 

«Опасный преступник обезврежен! Дух Дня Всех Пустых был обезглавлен сегодня капралом Стражи С.В.С.Дж.Шноббсом в доме номер тринадцать по Кладбищенской улице! Билл да Билл (8), А.А.Круттивертти, казначей Незримого Университета (71) и Ст. Рон, свободный предприниматель (…и моллюск!) были освобождены в результате продуманных и эффективных действий городской Стражи!» 

Лорд Витинари отложил «Правду» и стал разглядывать картинку, лежавшую на столе Леонарда Щеботанского. Сам Леонард хлопотал над искусно выполненной пятнистой металлической коровой, засыпая в круглое отверстие на коровьей спине соевые бобы. Затем он бросил туда же кусок мела, свечку и принялся накручивать корове хвост. 

— Это моё новое изобретение, — он подставил под корову кастрюльку и повернул вымя. В кастрюльку побежал ручеёк белой жидкости. 

— Соевое молоко! — провозгласил Леонард, наполняя стакан и протягивая его патрицию. — Ну, как? 

— Похоже… ммм… на сою с примесью мела и сала, — оценил тот. 

— Вкусовые качества требуют доработки, — согласился великий учёный. 

— А это что? — лорд Витинари ткнул пальцем в картинку. 

На ней Леонард стоял в обнимку с высоким скелетом в чёрном балахоне. Оба широко улыбались в объектив иконографа. 

— Это я вчера придумал, — равнодушно сказал Леонард. — Берём две картинки… я использовал собственный портрет и изображение Смерти из справочника «Кто есть кто среди Антропоморфических Сущностей», потом пропускаем их через эту коробочку… бесёнок-иконограф сначала переносит обе картинки на один лист бумаги, а затем ретуширует их. Я назвал это Машиной, Которая Делает Фальшивое Изображение Из Двух Настоящих. 

— Очень опасное изобретение, — задумчиво сказал лорд Витинари. — Очень. Не дай боги, попадёт в руки кому-нибудь вроде молодого де Ворда. 

— Что в нём опасного? — удивился Леонард. — Это же просто игрушка. 

— Не скажи. Представь, что кто-нибудь захочет меня скомпрометировать и сделает картинку, на которой ты и я… эээ… гуляем, держась за руки. Что подумают люди? Что мы близкие друзья. Очень, очень близкие. 

— Но ты и есть мой лучший друг, — простодушно сказал Леонард.

— Разумеется, — патриций тяжело вздохнул. — Просто поверь: это изобретение не должно пойти в народ. 

— Хорошо, — ответил Леонард и бросил картинку в печь. 

Пепел втянуло в трубу и выбросило в небо над Анк-Морпорком. Частицы, всё ещё цепляющиеся друг за друга в нежелании терять недавнюю целостность, подхватило ветром и несло, пока они не врезались в крошечное, размером с носовой платок, облачко. Частицы пепла отяжелели, обросли замёрзшей влагой и в виде снежинок просыпались над редакцией «Анк-Морпоркской правды»…

— Ааааргхааааргхх!

Группа гномов сосредоточенно наблюдала за тем, как Отто фон Шрик возрождается из пепла — абсолютно таким, каким был до развоплощения, вызванного вспышкой. Единственная разница заключалась в том, что теперь из кармана его кожаной курточки торчала картинка. 

В картинке было множество дырок (кое-какие частицы всё же потерялись по дороге), но это не помешало Отто разглядеть портрет Леонарда в обнимку с Мрачным Жнецом. 

— Что ист дас? — вампир поднёс картинку к глазам. — О! Как это сделайт? 

Как сказал бы сам Отто, «идеи не горейт». 

***

Сержант Колон и капрал Шноббс патрулировали город. Улицы усеивали свидетельства пронесшейся по ним праздничной процессии: обрывки разноцветной бумаги, пустые бутылки, банановая кожура, много оторванных фальшивых ушей и носов и как минимум с десяток настоящих. Праздник есть праздник. Все радуются, когда он наступает, но ещё больше радуются, когда он заканчивается. 

— Я думал, тебе конец, — нарушил молчание Колон. 

— Разве ты не читал заметку в «Правде»? — Шнобби вытер руки о штаны, достал из-за нагрудника сложенный листок и бережно расправил его. — «Капрал С.В.С.Дж.Шноббс всё время держал ситуацию под контролем». Так и было, Фред. Об этом в газете напечатали. 

— И всё-таки этот де Ворд появился кстати. Мне бы тебя не хватало. 

— Мне бы тоже себя не хватало, — согласился Шнобби. — Что это за звуки? Кажется, вервольф рычит. 

— Это мой желудок. Зайдём в «Ведро». Самое время перекусить. 

— И правда, — согласился Шнобби. 

Из подворотни выбежала крыса и метнулась под ноги капралу. Тот молниеносно нагнулся, сцапал её за хвост и бросил в ставшую вдруг огромной и зубастой пасть. 

Хотя не все праздники заканчиваются до конца. 

* Девиз «Анк-Морпоркской правды»: «Истина сделает вас свободными. И всё такое». 

** В некоторых копях Убервальда встречаются небритые камни. Волосовик или щетинник имеет широкое применение в различных областях промышленности.


End file.
